


No more roadkill for you

by Winchestackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Car Trouble, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Swearing, roadkill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestackles/pseuds/Winchestackles
Summary: The tale about how roadkill can bring two people together...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	No more roadkill for you

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by:
> 
> https://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/104622246753/grease-monkey

“Top left" Dean said, shooting a glance over at the pad of paper perched on my knee.

I marked down an “X” and then an “O” for my turn, blocking his winning move.

"Gotcha again, Dean” I smirked, slashing a line through the three “O’s” going diagonally.

“Dammit!” Dean grumbled, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Just then, ironically, Queen’s “We are the champions” came onto the radio and I grinned, turning it up louder, shouting along with the lyrics.

“No time for losers cause we are the champions!” I crowed and then turned it back down a bit, grinning at Dean’s sullen face. “Another round?” I asked him, quirking an eyebrow at the man.

“Fine” he grumbled, pointing a finger at me. “But I get ‘O’s’ this time.”

“I don’t think swapping the letters is gonna help your poor tic-tac-toe skills, Dean” I snorted.

“Yeah, well, I think you’re cheating” he groused.

“You can’t cheat at tic-tac-toe” I frowned at the man. “It’s a game of skill and…” my words were cut off by a thump in the road that nearly threw me into the dashboard, if it wasn’t for Dean’s quick thinking, reaching out and putting an arm out to stop me from flying forwards.

I did hit my head on the roof though and frowned, rubbing it intently.

“You ok?” Dean asked, his hand going to my head as well.

“I think so…just a bump” I informed him.

Just then a loud bang from under the hood of Dean’s 1967 Chevy Impala issued and smoke started to billow out.

“Fuck” Dean exclaimed, pulling off to the side of the road and throwing her in park. “What the hell was that?” he grumbled, getting out of the car.

I followed him out and stood back as Dean lifted the hood of the car up and black smoke billowed out.

It smelled of burned flesh.

Dean fanned it away and peered into the dark undercarriage of the Impala’s engine.

“I have no idea” I said, covering up my nose with the back of my hand. “It smells like death.”

“It does” Dean agreed and circled around the car, towards the trunk.

I was just about to follow him, when I noticed something dangling from underneath the grille.

Having grown up around cars all my life, I didn’t hesitate to drop to the ground and army-crawl underneath her body to examine what it was that was dangling from below.

Something told me that it was the source of the mishap.

The road was still wet from the rain the area had last night, but I didn’t care, as I reached up into the engine, careful not to burn myself with the hot parts and pulled at the object.

I heard bootsteps coming around to the front of the car and I glanced over, making sure they were Dean’s before I started to really pull on the squishy object stuck here.

“What are you doin, Kris?” I heard Dean’s voice ask me, lightly kicking my boot.

Something was off about it…like he was straining with something.

Maybe whatever he went to retrieve from the trunk was heavy.

“I saw something” I grumbled, struggling with the object, lifting my hips up, so I could get the leverage I needed to give it a good yank.

“Oh yeah?” Dean cleared his throat.

“Yup” I said and gave it one final tug. “Got it” I cheered and tossed it out from under the car, making it land with a sickening plop in front of Dean’s boots.

It was a hunk of brown, ratted, matted, bloodied fur.

“Ugh” Dean said and kicked it away, sending it flying into the ditch next to us. “What the fuck what that?” he made a face as I stood and wiped my hands on my flannel shirt that was unbuttoned and hanging over my tanktop.

“Got me” I shrugged. “If I had to wager a guess, I would say woodchuck or beaver” I guessed. “That was only a chunk of it though.”

“Where’s the rest of it?” Dean grimaced.

I pointed at the still smoking hood.

“Ah no” Dean groaned, frowning. “We must've ran it over.”

One thing I loved about Dean Winchester, besides the man himself, was the fact that anytime something went wrong, like when he would make a wrong turn or when he picked up the wrong item from the store…it was a collective “we” made the mistake.

Not I.

 _We_ ran over it...not _I_ ran over it.

But I loved that about him, so I never called him on it.

I crouched down and leveled my face with the grille, slipping my fingers inside and pulling out another chunk of fur.

“Yup” I scrunched my nose at it and threw it into the ditch. “You gotta flashlight?” I asked Dean.

“Of course” Dean chuckled and pulled one out from his pocket, as the smoke finally cleared.

He clicked it on and handed it to me, as he took off his jacket and rolled up his flannelled sleeves.

I noted the rippling and bunching those incredible muscles of his made, as he examined and touched nearly every inch of the Impala’s engine.

It was fucking hot and sexy as hell.

I followed his hands with the light, allowing him to see exactly where he needed to see, because my manning the flashlight skills were superior.

Dean tried to reach his hand down where I had just been fiddling with the grille, but he grunted and yanked his hand out of the small space when it had caught. He pulled back a scraped and bloody knuckle for the effort.

I sighed and removed my flannel shirt from my body and tearing off a sleeve of it, wrapping it around Dean’s bloodied knuckle and tying it tightly.

“Be careful Dean” I said, getting all mother-henny with the man, as I often did when _either_ brother hurt themselves. “You don’t know if that creature was sick or not. You don’t want your blood mixing with theirs” I said and draped my flannel shirt across his arm, handing him the flashlight. “My hands are smaller, let me do it” I said and didn’t wait for a response, but rather tied up my hair into a messy up-do and bent over the fender, reaching both of my hands into the grille and started digging around.

Just as I was reaching something, a chunk of my hair fell in my face. Groaning, I pulled out one of my hands, aware of the grease on it and brushed the chunk of hair out of my face, before pulling out with my other hand, another chunk of fur. I tossed it to the side, aware of Dean’s eyes on me, before I dove back in, really bending over the fender to reach a huge chunk I could feel deep inside.

There was a slight breeze that wafted up from the undercarriage and it blew up my tanktop, sending shivers down my spine. I shuddered, aware of the goosebumps that covered my skin, including my lower back, which I could feel was exposed from this angle.

I gave the stubborn chunk a huge tug and pulled out what looked to be like a beaver’s tail and foot.

“Fucking gross” I grumbled, flinging it away from me and shaking my head.

I dove back in one more time, but nodded, when I didn’t feel anything else.

“I think that was the last of it” I said, straightening myself out and taking my flannel shirt from Dean, wiping my hands on it, leaving behind dark splotches.

I looked up from cleaning my hands off.

Dean's gorgeous emerald eyes were at half-mast, his jaw clenched and hands fisted at his sides.

I knew that look.

I had seen it in watered-down versions, when Dean flirted with women at bars, chatting them up before taking them to bed.

But It had never been this intense before.

Or directed at me.

My stomach rolled violently as I suddenly felt like prey to a predator’s hungry gaze.

“Dean…” was all I managed out before the man was stepping forwards, gripping my hips tightly in his big strong hands.

His plush, pouty lips were inches away from mine.

His warm breath tickled my skin as his lust-filled eyes fell to my lips as I licked them nervously, before they dragged back up to my eyes.

“Never thought the sight of you, working on Baby, would have me like this” he huskily growled, inching closer to me.

Heat poured off of the man, as his chest brushed against mine.

Dean’s boots knocked against the toes in my boots.

Feeling brazen, because I had had a crush on the man for _months_ , I tilted my chin up and raised my eyebrow at him.

“Like what?” I asked, knowing I was playing with fire.

Dean’s stubbly jaw clenched and then he was slowly pressing his hips forwards for a brief moment.

I gasped.

That little roll of his body against mine had been all it took to feel the hardness of the erection in his jeans.

Jesus Christ!

If watching me bend over and working on his precious car had him like this, what would happen if I kissed him, I wondered.

Amazing and noddy images filled my head and I couldn’t stop myself even if I tried.

Without a second thought, I leaned up and touched his lips to mine.

It was like pulling the pin on a grenade.

There was a beat of still silence and then Dean simply exploded.

Those strong hands of his left my hips, one boldly grabbing my ass, while the other burying itself into my hair, releasing my hair tie and sinking his fingertips into my skull, tipping my head back so he could crush his mouth to mine.

Not having any experience with kissing, I allowed Dean to have control over the kiss, but I made sure I participated.

Dean’s tongue parted my lips open and it was licking its way inside of my mouth, making me gasp and bury my hand in his hair, while the other wrapped around his back, pressing his body hard into mine.

The kiss was hot, intense and frenzied.

Not what first kisses are supposed to be like, but I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Dean Winchester was a man who put his all into everything he did and that was obvious in the way he went at me with no reservations.

Soon, I couldn’t breathe.

I needed oxygen, but in order to get some, I’d have to part from Dean’s perfect lips.

And I had no intentions of doing that.

But alas, Dean’s phone rang from inside his pocket, so he pulled back, breaking the kiss and the spell that was over us.

“Jesus, god” he panted harshly, watching me lick the taste of him from off my kiss-swollen lips.

I groaned quietly at the sweet taste that was Dean Winchester and leaned into him a little for support.

The world was still spinning a little.

“Hello?” Dean answered his phone, sounding fucked-out.

“Hey Dean” I could hear Sam’s voice from the other end. “You alright? You sound breathy.”

Chuckling quietly, I pulled back from Dean, now that I had my balance back and took up my flannel shirt from the ground, frowning at the state of it.

“Yeah, no, we’re alright Sammy” I heard Dean say and snorted quietly to myself.

 _He_ may be alright, but I was far from it.

There was no denying that me and Dean had something between us.

There was a fire there and sparks that I had never felt before.

And I had seen Dean kiss a fair share of women…none like how he had just kissed me.

“Yeah we took a detour” Dean said and I laughed at that and met his eyes.

They were sparkling with humor in them as well.

“We’re like thirty away” Dean informed the man and hung up, just as I was closing the hood with a gentle pop. “I keep forgetting you grew up in a body shop” Dean said and I looked over at him.

He was smiling softly at my gentle treatment to his car.

“Literally grew up” I nodded and looked down at my shirt again, before I flung it into the ditch too. “No way in hell I can save that and it wreaks of death” I frowned, heading to the passenger’s side of the car.

“Go ahead and get in” Dean nodded to me and lifted a small toolbox up. “I gotta put this back” he said and went around the back of the Impala.

I took a deep breath and headed inside of the car.

My hands were still shaking from the intensity of that steamy kiss.

What would happen now?

Would we talk about it?

Would we ignore it?

Would it lead to others?

Would it change our friendship?

Would it ruin it?

Nervously, I picked up my notebook and pen from the ground, as Dean climbed into the driver’s seat and started up the car.

No one said anything as we listened to Baby’s engine purr like a kitten.

“Magic hands” I smirked, waving them in front of me.

Dean chuckled and nodded.

“They are, thanks Kris” he said and then looked intensely at me for a moment. “I’m glad you tagged along with me” he gave me a soft smile.

“Me too” I smiled back, afraid to read into what he really meant by that statement.

Nodding, Dean pulled back onto the road and we continued our journey.

“Remember, I’m ‘O’s’ this time” he said, glancing down at the notebook.

Snorting, I rolled my eyes at the man.

“You could be Z’s for all I care, I’m still gonna smoke you, Dean” I smirked.

Dean narrowed his eyes at me.

“Twenty bucks…majority rules the winner” he offered me, holding out his hand.

“Oh you’re on, Winchester” I scoffed and shook his hand to seal the deal. “And with that twenty bucks, I’m gonna buy as much pie as I can and I’m not sharing a goddamn piece with you.”

“Not even a little one?” Dean smirked, giving me puppy-dog-eyes he knew I couldn’t resist. “I could lick the container.”

“Are you admitting defeat already?” I mused and he laughed loudly at that.

“What a snarky brat you are” he teased me.

“Touching roadkill will do that to ya” I responded.

“Then no more roadkill for you” he snarked and we both laughed heartedly at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“First Kiss” Sam grinned at me.

“What?” I asked the man, setting down my beer.

“Two lies and a truth…first kiss edition…go” Sam wagged his eyebrows at me.

“Sam…” I started to hedge, but Dean snorted.

“Come on, Kris” he nudged me playfully. “Don’t be a prude. Kiss and tell” he encouraged me.

“Whatever” I grumbled, not wanting to have this conversation in front of the man.

But I wasn’t a chickenshit either.

Thinking about it for a moment, I nodded, setting up the lies in my head.

“My first kiss was under the bleachers with the resident bad boy. He had gotten his hands on some really good weed and offered me a hit right from his mouth. I don’t remember much about the kiss itself, just that weed made me nauseous” I said with a mysterious smile.

Both boys nodded, as that was a plausible truth.

“My first kiss was during a game of spin the bottle. It was awkward because of everyone watching and was giggling and teasing us afterwards. I hated it” I said with a frown on my face.

This was it.

This was my truth.

“My first kiss was in front of a car while I was holding roadkill in my hand” I mused and ignored Dean’s sharp inhale of breath.

Of course Dean would know that this one was the truth…it was the kiss we had shared last month.

“It started out slow, but then became intense. It was the best thing I had ever experienced” I finished, blushing and refusing to meet Dean’s eyes, which I could feel was burning into me.

“My guess” Sam mused, pointing his beer bottle at me “is the spin the bottle one. That’s clichéd, but it happens” he shrugged and looked over at his brother.

“I think I’m gonna go with the roadkill one” Dean said in a normal tone, not hinting at anything.

“Dude, gross” Sam said and then looked at me.

I looked up and gave him an awkward half-smile and nodded, pointing at Dean.

“Ew” Sam made a horrified face. “Why were you holding roadkill and who kisses someone when something is dead by them?”

“You had no problem kissing that detective two months ago when there were two decapitated vampires at your feet” I snarked, arching an eyebrow at the man.

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“Ok, I’ll give you that one” he snorted. “But why were you _holding_ it?”

“Because who I was with, had car troubles, had run over the damn thing and I was pulling it out of the engine so his car could run again” I explained.

Sam just stared at me for a long moment.

I swallowed hard, not knowing what Dean had told his brother when we made it back to the motel that day. Car trouble could’ve meant anything. I wasn’t sure if Dean had told Sam about the roadkill in his engine.

“You are fuckin badass, Kris” Sam smirked at me and I breathed again, knowing the man hadn’t suspected me and his brother of anything. “You just got in there with your hands?” Sam made a gesture with his own hands.

I nodded.

“And pulled it out in chunks and clumps” I agreed.

“Fuckin sick…but badass” Sam crowed and I laughed, which made Dean laugh. “Any guy who watches you do that and _still_ wants to kiss you…he’s pretty badass too” Sam mused and then smacked the table top. “I lost, so I guess I got this round” he said, getting up and heading over to the bartender.

“Kris…” Dean immediately started in and I shook my head.

“Don’t Dean” I said to the man, sighing. “Not here…not…” the _ever_ I wanted to add at the end went unsaid, but I was sure Dean had heard it because he sighed too.

Sam came back, oblivious to the tension and awkwardness between me and Dean.

“So your turn, Kris” he smiled, sliding a beer in front of me and Dean. “Who are you asking and what are you asking them?”

It had just gone Sam then me, the only thing I _could_ do, not to arouse suspicion, was to pick Dean.

But with my feelings for the man, I wasn’t going to ask him a sexual based one.

“I choose Dean” I said quietly, playing with the label on my bottle for a moment “and I choose life aspirations” I chuckled to myself. “What did you want to be when you grew up, Dean Winchester” I said, looking over at the beautiful man with the startling green eyes. “Before hunting” I clarified.

Dean smiled softly at me and nodded, clearly impressed with my question.

“Alrighty” he said, clearing his throat and taking a drag of his beer. “When I grew up, I wanted to be your clichéd firefighter/police officer. Saving people has always been in my blood” he smiled softly and then cleared his throat. “When I grew up, I wanted to be in a rock band, traveling the world, playing with the greats like Led Zeppelin and White Snake” he chuckled and so did I. “When I grew up I wanted to be a mechanic. My love for cars and motors goes years deep.”

I nodded and thought back to the way Dean had introduced each scenario. The only one that seemed authentic, that he showed the most emotional ties to, was the firefighter/police one.

So that was the one I chose.

“The firefighter/police one” I smiled at the man.

“The rock and roll one” Sam laughed.

Dean grinned and pointed at me, declaring me the winner.

“Dammit” Sam growled and then narrowed his eyes at me and Dean. “How is it you guys know so much about each other?” he demanded.

“We’re cut from the same cloth, me and Kristen” Dean smirked at his brother and Sam sighed and waved his hands.

“Fine, I’ll pick up the next round too…but it’s my turn when I get back” he grumbled and left the table again.

Dean turned to me and I tensed, expecting him to bring up the subject of our kiss again.

But he did not.

“We are cut from the same cloth, Kris” he mused, making me meet his eyes. “But even that guess was far-fetched. How _did_ you know which one was the truth?”

I relaxed, knowing he was bringing up sensitive subjects and smiled coyly at the man.

“I have my ways” I mused and he snorted, nudging me playfully.

“Come on, before big guy comes back” he pleaded with me. “Tell me, please.”

“Your eyes” I whispered, blushing a little. “Over the months, I’ve learned how to read them. Sometimes they say 1000 more words than your mouth ever could” I mused, aware of the awed look Dean was giving me. “I mean a lot of it is your eyes…but I can just read _you_ ” I shrugged, blushing deeply.

“True or false” Dean said, licking his lips “when I was 12, I hotwired a police cruiser and went for a joy ride” he challenged me.

I noted how the corners of his mouth tugged slightly upwards, as if he wanted to smirk and the way his emerald eyes glistened with joy.

“True” I said with a shy smile.

Dean laughed.

“Yeah that was true. Never got caught either” he smirked and then narrowed his eyes at me. “True or false…I used to steal diapers for Sam when he was a baby.”

I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Trick question” I said, staring deep into his eyes. “You _did_ steal for Sam…but it either wasn’t _just_ diapers or it was other things.”

“Amazing” Dean said and I blushed furiously, dropping my eyes from his.

“What is?” Sam asked, sliding more beers in front of us.

“The amount of alcohol you can consume now and not get smashed” Dean smirked at his brother, who flipped him off. “Sammy was a light-weight back in the day” Dean informed me.

“ _Was_ being keyword there” Sam scoffed and pointed his beer at Dean. “What’s my subject matter?” he asked.

“Your first time Sammy” Dean smirked at his brother, challenge clearly there. “When did you have your V-card stamped and by who?”

Sam looked as if he was going to refuse to play anymore, which I guess was Dean’s goal, but then Sam narrowed his eyes and snorted.

“Fine…my first time, huh?” he mused, rolling the beer bottle in his hands for a moment. “Ok, my first time was a girl I had a crush on forever, when we lived in that rented home in Illinois” Sam said, glancing at his brother. “It was when I was 14. It was a study date with Amber and it led to my first kiss, as well as my first time. My first time” Sam started up again “was in college with Jessica, after we had gotten serious and moved into an apartment together. My first time” Sam finished up the choices “was when I was 16, I had snuck out of the motel just to have some time to myself. I was approached by a hooker and she offered to devirginize me, free of charge.”

“What was the hooker’s name?” Dean asked, staring intensely at Sam.

“Candy” Sam snorted and looked at me. “Kris?”

“The college one” I gave my guess.

“The hooker one” Dean guessed and cheered when Sam pointed to him because he had guessed right. “Of course I had followed you that night to make sure you weren’t in trouble and when _Candy_ ” Dean smirked “offered to show you a good time, I knew you’d be alright and wouldn’t need me looking out for you. I sat in the diner across the street from the motel, making sure you were ok and you came out and got back to our room without a problem.”

“That’s cheating if you already knew the truth” Sam said, flabbergasted that his brother had known all the time what he had done.

“Well _technically_ , I didn’t know that was your first time until just now” Dean smirked and Sam sighed. “What Sam? You’re my _brother_ …I wasn’t just going to let you go off somewhere without knowing you’d be ok.”

Sam smiled softly at Dean and chuckled.

“Thanks Dean” Sam said and I sighed.

“Looks like I’m up for rounds” I said, standing, making both brothers look over at me.

“It still feels like cheating because you already knew” Sam said.

I shrugged.

“If that was the case, the game would’ve been over a while ago” I said, hinting to Dean that it wasn’t his first time having background information. “I’ll be right back” I mused and left the table to head to the bar.

After being hit on several times and offered some very lewd activities, I came back to the table with shots in my hands.

“Oh shots. A girl after my heart” Dean grinned at me, winking.

I blushed deeply and met Sam’s eyes, who was looking at me now.

“Same matter subject” he waved his shot glass at me. “When did you get your V-card stamped?” he asked and I blushed damn-near purple and looked down at the table.

I jumped when I felt a hot hand on my knee and looked over to see Dean smiling sympathetically at me.

I knew in that moment, he got it.

I was a virgin and I didn’t want them to know that.

“Actually Sammy” Dean said, jumping in to save me now. “You asked Kristen the last one, so it’s my turn to be asked by you.”

Sam, who didn’t seem to want to argue with his brother, nodded.

“Ok then…when has the Great Dean Winchester had his virginity taken away from him?” Sam smirked. “You know, if you can ever remember your first time” he snorted.

I tensed under Dean’s hand.

I didn’t want to hear about this.

Dean was a ladies man.

He got around and slept around.

“I can remember just fine, Sam” Dean said in almost a growl.

I dropped my eyes to my shot glass and downed it in one go.

“My first time was when I was 14. I was in a closet at a party with one of the cheerleaders and kissing turned into sex” Dean spoke in a morose tone, as if he were ashamed of himself. “My first time was when I was 16. It was in the back of dad’s old pick-up when I _borrowed_ it one time to pick up a girl I had met earlier that day. My first time was when I was 18. I had gone into a bar and picked up someone who was older than me.”

“The bar one” Sam said without even thinking about it.

Clearly, how Dean got his women now, was an indicator to Sam how he got them back then too.

“The closet one” I nearly whispered my answer.

I knew it had to be the one because of how Dean seemed ashamed of it.

Dean nodded and pointed at me.

“Wow, really?” Sam asked in surprise. “Huh, that was a young age to lose it.”

“It was only two years younger than you, Sam” Dean scoffed.

“Well it looks like I’m up for another round…again” Sam scoffed at me.

“Actually” I said brushing Dean’s hand off of my knee and standing. “I could use a little fresh air. I’m gonna head outside for a minute.”

“You ok?” Sam asked me, cupping my face and making me meet his eyes.

I nodded.

“Just flushed and need some air Sammy” I said softly.

He nodded and released me.

“Ok Kris. Come back when you feel better” he said to me.

I nodded and headed outside.

I needed to get away from all this talk about sex and sleeping around.

My feelings for Dean had only gotten worse since our kiss and I definitely didn’t want to stick around and hear about all of his past conquests.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had hardly been out there for five minutes, before I heard the door open and footsteps on the gravel.

I could tell by the gait of the walk that it was Dean.

“Feeling better?” Dean asked me softly and I shrugged.

“A little” I answered him.

“Kris?” Dean said after a moment of silence.

“Yeah Dean” I responded.

“I just wanted you to know that I’m honored to have been your first kiss” he surprised me by saying. “I hope it was everything first kisses are supposed to be like.”

“It was Dean” I smiled softly up at the man. “And so much more” I reassured him.

“Were we ever going to talk about it? About what it means?” he asked me and I frowned.

“It doesn’t _mean_ anything Dean” I said, looking back out at the tree line before me. “It was a moment we shared and nothing more” I shrugged.

“It wasn’t special to you?” he asked me in a hurt voice.

I frowned up at him.

“It meant the world to me Dean” I corrected the man. “But to you…it was just another kiss from another woman, and I get it” I shrugged again.

“You’re wrong” Dean said to me, curling his fingers around my chin, making me meet his eyes. “It was so special to me” he confessed. “I felt more in that one kiss with you than I have with all my past trysts put together. Kristen, it was special to me too. _You_ are special to me.”

“You’ve got to understand how that’s hard to believe, Dean” I said to the man, wanting to keep things honest between us. “You’ve been with a lot of women…if I was so special to you, then why them?” I asked the man. “You’ve known me for more than a year, but you’ve never made a move on me. Not a serious one anyways” I added when I thought back to the few times of Dean flirting with me.

I had never taken it serious.

I always thought it was just who Dean was.

“I knew you were special the minute we met, Kris” Dean smiled down at me, cupping my cheek now and stroking my skin. “I just didn’t think you could like someone like me…loud, brash, emotionally challenged, womanizer…” he trailed off and sighed. “Why would you like me when you could have anybody that didn’t have any baggage attached?”

“Because you’re beautiful, Dean” I replied, making the man gasp in shock. “When we met, I was surrounded by darkness and terror…you were the only thing that I trusted and that gave me comfort. You’re the only person who’s ever made me feel safe and secure. Our little moments in Baby, the games we play, the songs we hack up with our singing, the laughs and smiles we share…those are the best moments of my life, Dean.”

“So you’ve liked me this entire time?” Dean hedged.

“I was _attracted_ to you this entire time. But my feelings didn’t develop for a while. You’re a hard one to get to know, Winchester” I smirked and Dean laughed.

“It has been said” he agreed and then sighed.

“But I like what I’ve gotten to know” I smiled up at the man.

“And I _more than_ like what I’ve gotten to know” Dean purred, burying his hand in my hair and tilting my head up towards his.

He leaned in closer to me.

“Tell me to stop” he whispered and I had no intention in doing that.

Gathering as much, Dean leaned in and crushed his lips to mine, kissing me slowly and deeply.

It was such a contrast to his previous kiss.

There was no carnal needs to be met.

This was simply just two people who liked each other, kissing to express that like.

“There you guys are” Sam said, causing our kiss to break and us look over at the man.

He either hadn’t noticed that we had been kissing or he didn’t care.

“What?” Sam scoffed, smirking at us. “You didn’t think that I would’ve put two and two together about the roadkill kiss when Dean told me that was what was wrong with the Impala that one day?” he snorted. “I may have been drinking, but I ain’t drunk.”

Smiling at the man, me and Dean passed a look between us.

“Wanna change that?” I mused and Sam laughed, but nodded. “There’s a party store up the road” I informed Dean, as we made our way to the Impala. “We’ll get supplies and get back to the motel and swap stories and watch old westerns.”

Sam rolled his eyes at me and opened the passenger side door, gesturing for me to step inside, before he climbed into the backseat.

“You two _are_ cut from the same cloth” he snorted, closing his door.

“Told ya so, Sammy” Dean laughed and turned on the car, pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the 24 hour party store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where ya going?” Dean asked me, as he watched me grab my purse and the keys to my Mustang.

“The doctor” I said without thinking and suddenly Dean was in my personal space, cupping my face and making me meet his eyes.

“Is everything ok? Are you sick?” he asked me in a panic.

I smiled up at the man and shook my head.

“I have an appointment with a _woman_ doctor” I emphasized, making Dean’s eyebrows pull in confusion. “I’m ok Dean, promise. I just need a checkup” I gave him a little white lie.

“You’re sure?” he asked me, his eyes searching my face for tells.

“I’m sure” I chuckled. “As far as I know, I’m right as rain.”

Nodding, Dean took advantage of his closeness and leaned down to kiss me deeply.

“Well hurry back, Kris” he breathed against my lips. “We have the bunker all to ourselves.”

I grinned at the man and nodded, kissing the corner of his mouth, before heading into the garage.

That was the main reason I was going to the doctor…to invest in birth control.

Now that me and Dean were a couple, or whatever we were, sex was bound to come up.

Dean had admitted that it had been a good six months since he had been with someone, so I knew it was a matter of time before things headed that way.

And I wanted to be protected.

I knew he was clean.

Dean and Sam were meticulous about being testing for STD’s.

And I had never been with someone, so I knew I was clean.

But just to be sure, and to get on birth control, I had made an appointment at the local women’s clinic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kristen” Dean panted as our heavy makeout session on his bed came to a pause. “We have to slow down.”

“Why?” I frowned, feeling doubt tug at me.

I thought for sure I had been doing everything right in getting the point across that I was ready for sex with the man.

Did he not want me like that?

“Because this is headed to sex very quickly and we can’t” Dean replied.

I pulled back from the man.

“Why can’t we?” I asked him, only it sounded like a demand.

What can I say?

My feelings were being hurt.

“You don’t want me like that?” I pushed, my eyes filling with tears.

“Are you kidding me?” Dean gasped at me, as if he couldn’t figure out why I had reached _that_ conclusion. “You are fucking stunning and incredible…of course I want you like that.”

“Then is it because I’m a virgin?” I said, my cheeks filling with blush now too. “Because if you don’t want to fuck me because I’m a virgin, I’m sure I can find someone who can and then that wouldn’t be…”

“No!” Dean snapped and growled. “If _anyone_ is fucking you, it’s gonna be me. You’re _mine_ ” he announced possessively and then sighed, rubbing his face roughly. “I’ve never been with a virgin before, but it’s not that either” he frowned and then met my eyes. “I don’t have any condoms, Kris. And I don’t want to do _anything_ with you until you get on birth control.”

I felt a smile creep on my face.

“So you’re only saying no to me because I’m not protected?” I summarized. “You _do_ want to fuck me?”

“Shit yes I do” Dean groaned and gestured to me. “You are a goddess, Kristen.”

I blushed deeply and giggled, biting my lip shyly.

“Well you don’t have to worry about me being protected” I whispered, making his eyes snap to mine.

Dean stared at me for a long moment, before his eyes widened in surprise.

“Your appointment today?” he guessed and I nodded. “You went to the clinic and got birth control?” he asked me.

I laughed and nodded.

“I also got tested, not that I needed to since I’ve never been with anyone. But I got the shot instead of the pills” I informed the man. “I didn’t want to have to remember to take something every day. I just get one shot, every six months” I shrugged.

“Where?” Dean asked me, looking over my body.

“In my ass” I scrunched up my nose at the tiny pain as I wiggled on his bed.

Dean stared at me a moment longer before he chuckled and shook his head.

“You never cease to amaze me, Kris” he said, smiling.

“So you’re not mad?” I asked him and he shook his head.

“Next time I’d like to go with you…support you while you’re being poked” he said softly to me, cupping my cheek tenderly. “I know how you don’t like needles.”

“Okie dokie” I grinned.

“So where were we?” Dean purred, cocking an eyebrow at me.

“You were going to have sex with me…but gently, because I’ve never done this before” I smiled at the man. “But I want this” I hurried to add. “I want you to stamp my V-card, Dean Winchester.”

“You say the sweetest things, Kristen” he smirked before he was kissing me deeply again, delving his tongue deep into my mouth and making me moan into his.

Soon, we were falling gently down to the bed, me on my back and Dean planted between my legs.

“I’ll take care of you” Dean whispered against my neck, as he trailed feather-light kisses along it.

I sighed, feeling incredible and arched up into his body.

Dean’s hands were still on top of my shirt, but just under my breasts.

He was waiting for permission to touch me so intimately.

“Yes” I whimpered, eager to feel Dean’s touch in a way I had never experienced before.

His hands slipped up to my breasts and cupped them gently, massaging them into circles as his kisses are along my exposed collarbone and up the other side of my neck. Not sure what to do with my own hands, I placed them on his forearms and marveled at the muscles I could feel there, bunching and moving as his hands moved against me confidentially.

Dean’s hips started to grind into mine softly and I could feel his hard length, getting harder, against my thigh.

My panties were beyond damp and the man hadn’t even hardly touched me yet.

How was I gonna survive actual sex with him?

Then Dean’s hands are under my shirt and he groaned when he found that I had no bra on.

“May I?” he asked me and I knew he wanted me to remove my shirt.

I nodded and lifted my arms up, so he could pull my shirt up and over my head. He tossed it somewhere behind him and immediately attacked my left breast with his mouth, licking my pert nipple and then sucking it into his hot mouth.

“Oh god” I cried out, arching my body into his and moaning when his hand started to pinch and pull at the neglected nipple of my right breast.

It’s unlike anything I had ever felt before.

The intensity of it was building in the pit of my stomach, giving me a weird feeling of pressure.

Dean licked a line across the valley of my breasts, wrapping his lips around my right one now and switching roles with his mouth and hand. Then his mouth leaves a trail of kisses down my stomach, until he reached my navel and dips his tongue inside of my belly button, making me giggle and playfully swat him away. Laughing softly , Dean moved onto my hips now, biting and nibbling at my hipbone, leaving little red spots behind in his wake, effectively marking me as _his_.

When he finally reached the waistband of my boyshort underwear, which also act as my pajama bottoms, Dean pulled back to meet my eyes. His face was flushed from desire and his lips were parted so short gasps could fall from his lips. There’s hardly any green left in his stunning emerald eyes and I couldn’t believe that the man was _that_ turned on because of me.

I never knew I could have such an effect on someone.

“Stop asking” I panted, smiling. “Just do it. You’ll take care of me” I threw his words back at him, making Dean laugh and nod, before he pulled my shorts down and off my legs.

“Shit” he whispered, gazing down into my most personal of spaces.

I wondered what he saw down there that made him nearly growl possessively.

Gingerly grabbing my knees, Dean spread my legs widely apart and settled in between them.

Then he leaned in and licked the length of me, bottom to top, making me moan loudly and grab onto the sheets of his bed.

“Again” I command the man and he doesn’t hesitate to comply, moaning himself, as he buries his face in my pussy and started to suck my clitoris.

He switched from sucking it to licking it and I started to squirm a little at the pleasure overload I was feeling.

I gasped when I felt fingers at my entrance, but I don’t tense and I don’t tell him to stop.

I wanted to see this through.

If I couldn’t handle fingers inside of me…how was I supposed to handle his dick?

My fingers tightened on the bed sheets when Dean inserted his first finger. Honestly, with how wet I was and due to the fact that he was still making out with my clitoris, I barely even noticed. But I did when he slid his second finger inside of me. I didn’t hurt, but I could _feel_ it. Because of how wet I was, it was easy for Dean to thrust his fingers in and out of me, my body offered him no resistance. He’d draw them back and then press them deep inside of me, scissoring them to stretch me out.

Suddenly Dean angled his fingers upwards and white hot pleasure jolts through me.

“Oh my god!” I cried out and suddenly my thighs are wrapped tightly around Dean’s neck and I’m white-knuckling the bed sheets.

He had just found my g-spot.

Jesus!

Dean picked up his pace now that my special spot was found and thrusted his fingers in and out of me faster, all the while not stopping his administrations to my clitoris with his mouth.

I feel like I’m wound up so tightly, I might snap at any moment.

Then I do snap…and intense pleasure washes through my body as a damn breaks deep inside of me. I cried out Dean’s name loudly and bow my body off the bed, bending sharply. He kept his fingers deep inside of me, and groaned when he felt my walls clench him tightly.

The pleasure ebbs to even the tips of my toes and I slowly fall back to the bed, trembling all over.

I am very much still sensitive, so I groan when I feel Dean’s tongue lap at my climax, licking the juices from my body into his waiting mouth. He’s making all these adorable slurping and grunting noises, clearly pleased with how I taste and how much he’s enjoying my taste.

Once he was done, Dean crawled back up my body, sucking on random patches of skin, before he planted a heated and erotic kiss on my lips. I opened my mouth to him, allowing him to share my taste with me and I groaned at the dirty-hotness of this passionate kiss.

I felt that knot in the pit of my stomach starting to bind up again.

Dean pulled back from the kiss and stood to the side of the bed, gazing down at my nude body for a long moment, appreciation and awe, obvious in his eyes. Then he started to undress himself, pulling his pants and boxer-briefs off, since his shirt came off during out heated makeout session. He climbed back on top of me and crawled between my legs, towering over me. He took his impressively large and thick dick in his hand and started to run it through the folds of my pussy, wetting it and preparing it for entry.

Then Dean looked at me and met my eyes.

“If you want me to stop at any time, just say the word, Kris” he said with tender care in his voice. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I want this Dean” I reassured the man. “I want you to be the one.”

Smiling down at me, Dean eased the tip of his large cock inside of me and leaned down to lock my lips with his, distracting me as he firmly pushed the rest of the way into my body, pushing past a resistance that had me crying out in his mouth as my body felt like I had been stung by a dozen of bees…or needles.

I grabbed Dean’s biceps hard and squeezed him, making him break the kiss and look into my tear-filled eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?” he murmured, his lips gently wiping away the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

By now, Dean had settled completely inside of me, his well-endowed manhood, deep inside of my tight walls.

How he actually fit inside of me, I’ll never know.

But I’m convinced that the worst part is over and now the pleasure part should start, so I shook my head at the man.

“Please Dean…I need you to continue” I whispered against his lips as they found mine again.

“As you wish” he quoted one of my favorite movies at me, making me giggle and him grin, before he pulled his hips back a little, and slid back in.

“Oh god” I moaned loudly, arching into his body. “Again, please, Dean” I begged the man.

Dean started with a slow, leisurely pace, allowing me to get used to his girth and the foreign feeling of being so full and fucked. His hands were interlocked with mine and they were pressed on either side of my head. His thumbs were rubbing small circles on my wrists, soothing me incredibly. His lips were on my neck and between the soft kisses he planted there, he was whispered words of encouragement and sweet nothings against my sweaty skin. 

It was romantic and sweet…something I wasn’t aware that Dean Winchester possessed.

But soon, I needed more.

I brought my hips up to meet his and ended up getting him to go deeper.

“So tight” Dean groaned. “Damn Baby” he moaned in my neck.

I hold onto his hands tightly, rolling my hips with his, matching him tit-for-tat

“Faster, please Dean” I moaned in his ear and Dean obliges me, moving in and out of me faster, but with the same gentleness as before.

Almost as if he’s afraid he might break me.

Dean crushed his lips to mine and pushed his tongue deep into my mouth, fucking it at the same erotic pace he’s fucking my pussy.

It’s mind-blowing and intense.

I felt my muscles tightening up once more.

I moaned into Dean’s mouth and he swallowed it down, before he pulled back and spoke against my lips.

“Are you…” he cuts himself off with a loud grunt. “Are you close?” he finished his question.

His voice is low, deep and gravely.

I had never heard anything sexier.

I whimpered and nodded, not being able to do much of anything else.

Dean released one of my hands and reached between our bodies, rubbing my clitoris.

I instantly feel the heat between my thighs, pool into my stomach.

“Dean” I cried out his name in frustration.

“Cum for me Sweetheart” Dean moaned tenderly in my ear. “Baby it’s alright, I gotcha” he promised me and flicked my clit with his thumb, flinging me over the edge.

Crying out his name like he was trying to massacre me, I screamed bloody-murder as my climax soared. This one was more intense. I felt it in every part of me. It’s white-hot, blinding and deafening. I couldn’t hear or see anything. I just tensed up all over and dug my fingernails deep into whatever it was I was holding onto.

I was aware of Dean shouting my name, as his orgasm was forced to follow mine.

Hot liquid lava is filling my core and I moan like a whore at the sensation.

“Oh shit, god, fuck, yes, Kris, god” Dean was rambling into my neck, as he continued to thrust into my body, pumping his molten seed deep inside of me.

I buried my face in Dean’s neck, as I trembled all over, panting harshly, coming down from my high.

After a while, Dean started to soften inside of me and his breathing slowly became normal once again. I whimpered when he gingerly pulled himself out of my body and Dean was quick to roll us, so I was buried in his chest and he had his arms wrapped around me tightly.

I felt the pain return from before, mixed with an odd sensation of emptiness.

“You ok, Baby?” Dean cooed at me, stroking my hair and my back, soothing me because he knew no matter what my actually answer was to him, I was I pain and discomfort.

So I went with the truth.

“It hurts a little” I admitted and Dean hugged me tighter to his body.

“You know that’s normal, right?” he asked me and I nodded. “You’ll probably spot a little too, having had your hymen torn” he informed me.

“It was worth it” I smiled against his protection tattoo.

“Was it now?” he mused.

I could hear the smile in his voice…but there was also worry.

Was Dean worrying about his performance?

I pulled back and met those emerald green eyes I loved.

“It was better than anything I could’ve ever dreamed or imagined Dean” I smiled up at the man, cupping his stubbly jaw with my hand. “Thank you for being my first. I will remember this always.”

“You’re welcome, Kris” he breathed and kissed my forehead, before tugging me back into his body heat. “I told you I’d take care of you” he chuckled and buried his face in my hair, breathing me in deeply.

Just then I felt a weird sensation between my thighs and I realized it was Dean’s cum dripping out of me slowly.

I scrunched my face against his chest.

“Sex is apparently a messy thing” I mused and Dean snorted, nodding.

“When it’s not with a condom, I imagine it would be” he mused back.

“You’ve never had sex without a condom on?” I asked in surprise.

“Never” he promised me.

“So in a way, I stamped your V-card too” I grinned and Dean laughed, nodding against my head.

“I guess you have” he agreed and then cleared his throat. “Did you want to use a condom to prevent any messes?” he asked me.

I shook my head, not even thinking about it.

“No way” I said, hugging him tighter to me. “I loved the feeling of you exploding inside of me.”

“I loved it too” Dean said in a tight voice. “Did you want to take a shower and clean up?”

I shook my head.

“That’ll involve me getting up and leaving you here” I groaned. “And I’d rather deal with the mess than miss your arms around me.”

“Who’s to say they were gonna leave you?” Dean asked and I pulled back to meet his glinting eyes.

“You’d shower with me?” I asked in surprise and Dean laughed, but nodded.

“It’ll be another first for me, but yes, I would _love_ to shower with you” he said.

“Then we should really dirty ourselves up for one” I smirked, rolling on top of the man and gazing down at his shocked, but pleased expression of my sudden confidence. “There are some spots that could use a little dirtying up” I grinned wickedly.

“Fuck yes” Dean growled and buried his hands in my hair, bringing me down for a heated kiss of passion and desire.


End file.
